Revisiting Kanto
by PokmonTrainer95
Summary: Ash comes back from Unova, only to learn that his badges for Kanto have expired, so he embarks on a journey through his home region once again, eager to re-earn his badges and challenge the Pokèmon League once again. What adventures await our hero as he runs into old friends and makes new ones along the way? Read on to find out!
1. To be the very best

"Dodrio!" Yelled the Three headed bird Pokèmon from atop of a water tower.

"Is it morning already? I barely got any rest...I haven't had a decent night's sleep since I got home from Unova!" said the black haired boy, as he rubbed his eyes and got up to get ready for a new adventure, Ash Ketchum, the 16 year old Pokèmon Trainer was ready to once again travel Kanto, with Pikachu, and maybe one or two of his other Pokèmon that he had gotten all those years ago. "Pi Pikachu!" said the Electric mouse that Ash had begun his adventure with 5 years ago.

"Ha ha, are you ready to travel again buddy?" said Ash as he packed his bag, paying special attention to pack his lucky lure, the special Misty lure that his first traveling companion gave to him when they parted ways for Hoenn and her for Cerulean city. "I miss her Pikachu" said Ash. The only reason he was traveling his home region again was because he wanted to spend time with his old friends, Bulbasaur, and Snorlax, and hopefully run into Pidgeot, Butterfree, and finally see Primeape again, although he didn't act like it much, he DID miss them, he missed all his Pokèmon that he had sent to Professor Oak whenever he would go off to another region. Shaking his head, Ash cleared his head and looked at his small yellow friend and exclaimed, "Wow, it's been 5 years ago today buddy, the day we left Pallet town to become Pokèmon Masters! And we are still gonna achieve that aren't we?"  
"Pi pi Pikachu!" said Pikachu as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder rubbed his head against him.  
"Well buddy let's go say goodbye to mom and Mr. Mime and get goin then!" he said as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Delia was cooking Oran berry pancakes with Miltank milk and toast. "Hey mom! I'm ready to leave and adventure Kanto again!"  
Delia turned around and smiled at her son and said "Not without breakfast you're not! Now you're going to sit down right now and spend some time with your mother before you go running around the region again!" she said in a happy, but stern voice.  
"Mime Mime!" Said Mimey, chiming in as usual.  
"Relax mom! Pikachu won't let me leave without him eating some of your amazing cooking!" Ash said as Pikachu nodded in agreement, and leaped onto the table. "Eat up buddy!" Ash said as he and Pikachu both stuffed their faces with delicious pancakes.  
After three platefuls of pancakes and 4 pieces of Toast, Ash and Pikachu were out the door, waving goodbye to Delia who, as she did when he left the first time, yelled "Don't forget to change your underwear everyday!" much to Ash's embarrassment.  
"Race ya to the lab buddy!" exclaimed Ash, as Pikachu leapt off him and dashed for the door, excited to see not only Professor Oak, but all of Ash's other fiends again, too.


	2. Leaving Pallet

"Ok, ok you win Pikachu!" said Ash, who was huffing and puffing his way up the steps to Professor Oak's Laboratory. As he went for the door, the Professor himself opened the door to greet Ash and Pikachu.

"Hello Ash, Pikachu!" said the elderly professor as he greeted Ash and his starter Pokèmon at the door of his gigantic research facility. "What brings you back to Kanto?"

"I am going to re earn all of my badges and challenge the Pokemon League again!" said the young Pokèmon trainer as he walked inside with the Professor.

"That will be quite a daunting task, Ash considering how much stronger the leaders have gotten over the years." Professor Oak said.

"That's going to make it even better!" Ash said excitedly.

"Since you are here, I assume you're going to take some your other Pokèmon with you?"

"That's right! I came here for Bulbasaur, Muk, and Snorlax!" Ash explained

"Only three? But why?" said Oak with a questioning look in his eye.

"Because I promised many of my Pokèmon that I would come back for them one day, and I haven't yet. I want to reunite with them." said the trainer with an excited look in his eye.

"Well ok then! Here are Bulbasaur, Muk and Snorlax's Pokèballs,along with a Kanto Pokèdex good luck on your jouney Ash." said Professor Oak as he waved goodbye to Ash

"Thanks Professor! When I come back here it will be with all 8 badges once again!" said Ash

With that, our hero ran down Route 1 for the second time, ready to meet new and old friends alike, will he succeed or will the more powerful Gyms prove too much for Ash to handle?


	3. My enemy, my friend

Our story resumes where we left off, with Ash traveling down Route 1 with Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Muk, and Snorlax eager to get to Viridian City and rest after the long walk down the road.

"I'm tired, how about you Bulbasaur? Pikachu?" asked Ash to the Pokèmon traveling down the road along side him.

"Bulbasaur" said the Seed Pokèmon yawning and laying down under a tree

"Pi Pika Pi" said the Electric Mouse as he joined Bulbasaur under the tree

"Alright let's take a quick rest here then we'll get to Virdian City." Ash exclaimed sitting down next to his friends.

After laying around for 15 minutes they were underway again, whenthey heard a rustling in the bushes. "I wonder if it's a Pokèmon" said Ash. "Pikachu use Thunderbolt on that bush!"

"PI PIKA PIKACHU!" shouted the yellow mouse as a pained scream came from behind the bush.

"Ouch ouch ouch! I'm not gonna steal anything this time!" said the voice from behind the bush. Jumping out, it was James of Team Rocket!

"James? Where's Jesse? and Meowth? you aren't gonna get Pikachu or Bulbasaur!" shouted Ash to the Pokèmon thief

"No no no! you've got it al wrong! I was fired from Team Rocket because Jesse and Meowth blamed me for all of our blunders! I'm pursuing my dream of being a Pokèmon Trainer!" said James while cowering from Pikachu

"Why should I believe you? You've followed me for ever since I left on my journey to become a Pokèmon Master! Show me proof or I'll send you blasting off again!" said Ash intimidatingly

Here! It's my Trainer Card and Pokèdex I got from Professor Westwood the V in the Seafoam Islands! The boss fired me there afte we reported him when we left Unova! I swear!" he said as he pressed the ID button of his Pokèdex

"Hello, I am Dexter, a Pokèdex programmed by Professor Westwood...the fifth for James. If lost or stolen I cannot be replace" said the synthetic voice of the high tech encyclopedia.

"That's good enough for me, just don't get in my way, okay?" Ash told the supposedly ex-Team Rocket member.

"Actually twerp..I mean Ash, I was wondering if I could join you? A trainer like you could show me how to battle and win badges instead of stealing and cheating!" said James, looking at Ash as sincerely as an ex-thief could.

"Why should I let you travel with me after all of the things you've done to try to steal Pikachu?" Ash yelled at him.

"Because, I am on the straight and narrow now! I just want to get my act together and pursue my life long dream of becoming a Pokèmon Master!" James said giddily.

"I'll tell you what James, I will let you travel with me for now, but if I even get suspicious of you preparing to steal Pikachu, I will send you blasting off by yourself! Got it?"

"Oh thank you twerp! I knew you could help me!" James said excitedly "So where are we headed now? I can't wait to try for my first badge! Me, Carnivine, Mime Jr., Yamask, and Amoonguss can't wait to get started!"

"First of all, my name is Ash, not Twerp! Second, Pewter city is the best place to start earning badges, if I remember correctly, Forrest is the gym leader there, he uses mainly rock and ground types, although I think he has a Steelix" Ash told his new companion "Now let's get moving to Viridian City! I can't wait to see what it's like now!" With that, Ash and James took off down Route 1, who knows what will happen next?


	4. Blasting off

**Revisiting Kanto Ch. 4**

Our heroes have arrived at Viridian City, where Ash and James are going to rest their feet and their Pokèmon before heading into Viridian Forest to reach Pewter City.

"It hasn't changed a bit since I was here last time!" exclaimed Ash "Let's get to the Pokèmon Center and rest while we can before we go though the forest" he said matter-of-factly.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" shouted a familiar voice which startled James and Ash

"Officer Jenny? What's wrong? We just got here." said James to the tall blue haired woman.

"Your under arrest for destorying the Pokèmon Center 5 years ago! We haven't forgotten what you did!" she said as she whipped out a pair of hand cuffs

"But but but Officer! I didn't do that! I just went along with the plan! It was all Jesse and Meowth's idea! I was just standing there! Please don't take me to jail! Please? I am working to become a Pokèmon Trainer so that I can forget about my past! Please don't send me to jail!" Pleaded James

"Is this true Ash? Is he really done being a nuisance and menace to society?" she looked at the young trainer.

Wow" thought Ash, "I can get rid of him and make him pay for all the things he did when he was chasing me! But...he is counting on me, he isn't bad anymore, he has shown that.." he rolled the thought over in his head. "Yes it is ma'am, James is a totally different person!" he said to her in a convincing voice.

"Fine, I will let you go, but if I catch whiff of you causing trouble it's off to Viridian City prison for you!" she said, and walked away.

"Thanks Ash, I thought you were going to throw me under the bus and be done with me! I owe you!"he praised

"Just remember, if you do cause any trouble I will send you off to jail' he said to him, and continued on.

After walking down the road for around 20 minutes, they reached the Pokèmon Center and rented a room and slept for the night, as the sun rose over the horizon James and Ash were awoken by an explosion outside!

"Woah! Did you hear that? It sounded like an explosion from outside! Let's go check it out!" Ash said

"Let's!" James joined the boy and ran down the stairs and to the front door where two shadows were seen through the smoke.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devestation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jesse!"

"...JAMES? what are you doin here? Why are you with the twerp?" shouted a small cat Pokèmon.

"Why are you two here would be a better question!" exclaimed James to the duo

"..Make that three girly man" said a deep raspy voice from outside the smoke. "Shall we continue the motto Jesse?"

"Of course!" she said

"Jesse!"

"Blaze!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Cyndaquil!" Blaze's Pokèmon chimed in

"I can't believe you replaced me, and didn't even bother to change the motto besides for his name!" said James to his old friends.

"Not our fault you were fired" chimed in Jesse

"YES IT WAS!" shouted James

"Alright James, you know what happens next" said Ash

"Yes I do, now let's send them blasting off!" said James

"Go Snorlax and Pikachu!" shouted Ash

"Amoongus, Carnivine! Go!" James shouted

"Go Frillish! Use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded the small ghost/water type

"Cyndaquill hit them with Ember!" shouted Blaze

"Amoonguss use Hidden Power! Carnivine! get off of my head! USe Vine whip on Cyndaquil! Not me!" James shouted

"Snorlax use Mega kick! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted as Jame's Pokèmon did as they were told.

James' hidden power hit Frillish hard and knocked it into Jessie, then Carnivine's Vine Whip did the same to Blaze sending them flying. Just as this was going on however, they were shocked by Pikachu, and turned just in time to see Snorlax's leg start glowing and flying straight towards them.

"Uh" Jessie squeaked

"Oh" Blaze finished Jessie's statement for her as Snorlax's attack hit them and sent them flying

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"shouted the sinister trio as they flew through the air.

"That was fun!" yelled James looking up in the sky "Now I know why you twerps did it all the time!"

"You did good James, let's return our Pokèmon and go back to bed" Ash said as they turned around and walked directly into Nurse Joy, who was holding a tube with a strange light purple egg in it.

"I'm sorry, but as thanks for saving the Pokèmon Center from Team Rocket I'd like to present you with this Pokèmon Egg!" she said as she handed it to Ash. "And for you, I have another egg, here!" she said and handed the dark purple egg to James who looked at it for a second before finally taking it.

"Thanks Nurse Joy! Good night!" the two trainers said in unison as they went to their room.

"I wonder what's in mine." Ash said as he wrapped it up in his jacket before falling asleep.


End file.
